Haute Monde
by CYANiiDE POiiSON
Summary: Haute Monde is High Society. Marluxia x Zexion. AU and high school themed. Marluxia is new at a very large school. Zexion is a hated kid, weird coincidences throw them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own, nor claim to own any of Kingdom Hearts characters. The plot and chapters are totally original & © CYANiiDE POiiSON.

I've started my writing back up.

This may not be absolutely AMAZING so bear with me while I get used to writing again. 3

Constructive criticism wanted.

**Characters: **

Marluxia/Zexion

**Rating:**

M for profanity, adult themes, possible violence, and whatever else I decide to throw in.

**I'll update every 10 reviews. :D**

Haute Monde

Ϡ←Chapter 1:

Today was not going to be a pleasant day for Marluxia. Of course it wouldn't. It wouldn't be a good day for anyone except freaks who enjoyed humiliation. A new school wasn't for the faint of heart, especially when that new environment had about 10,000 more students then your previous.

Yes, Marluxia had come from a small school located on the outskirts of a creepy little town known as Halloween Town. That school had about 900 student in grades ranging from Per-K to Seniors in high school. While, this school had about 900 kids per grade. His other school had one elementary building, and a high school and middle school building, which were attached. This school had 3 buildings, 1 for Freshman- to keep them from being FreshMEAT-, 1 for the Sophomores, and 1 large building for the Juniors and Seniors. All 3 buildings had 2 stories, and he could have sworn the Junior-Senior building had 3, but everyone said the top space was an attic...

"Kingdom Hearts, help for I swear I will never use profanity again in my life.." Marluxia begged as he stared up at the school in wonder, awe, and most of all... pity for himself. He was gonna get lost before 1st period even began.

His new school was located in the bustling city of Hollow Bastion, which was... quite a ways away from Halloween Town... To say the least.

"C'mon Marluxia!!" A blonde girl yelled. Of course, he'd found a guide, or... more or less, his MOTHER had found a guide for him. This girl, Namine, was quite the helpful person, but in all honesty, Marluxia really didn't like her high-pitched voice and white attire. He'd come from a place where everyone wore black, so why someone would want to wear such a vicious color was beyond him. White was probably the most horrid color, to him, that anyone could wear. It whited out your features and made you look sickly. Especially on this girl whom everything was lightly colored. It was almost sickening.

Reluctantly, he followed the light colored girl, not being able to help but feel out of place in his entirely black shirt with lime green highlights, and black skinnies. His Vans made his feet look huge, but that was the in thing. And his neck carried a crimson red dog collar and a silver choke chain. Attached to the collar was a dog tag -ironically enough- that had his name on it. On his right wrist, which Namine was aiming to detach from his body apparently, was a black wrist band which read 'This Is Halloween' on it in pumpkin orange and a gray coloring to substitute for the black.

"Stop moving so fast, Namine! We have plenty of time to get to class!" He whined, which was very unusual of him to do. But Namine was of the female gender, therefore he could not yank himself away or he might hurt her. And he couldn't get in her face and tell her to stop, for she might cry. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath as she pulled him through crowd after crowd of people.

But finally, after seeming like an eternity, she stopped. He looked around slowly, taking in the large space. It was the office. There was more then just him in there too. There was about 20 other students, some in trouble for various things like facial piercings, and holes in the jeans, other in there for fighting. And there was a handful of them in there for other reasons like Marluxia was.

Namine... not so curtly shoved a group of boys out of the way, all of which began to call her a bitch and a cunt under their breaths. But she either, didn't care, or didn't hear as she began talking to the lady behind the counter.

"This is Marluxia Amire, a Junior. He's new and needs a class schedule and a lunch schedule. He also needs a class calendar and the Rules and Guidelines Book."

Even though Marluxia didn't like the girl, he could get used to people talking for him. He wasn't really much of a talker anyways. He preferred to listen to -or ignore- others. Though, a lot of people confused his silence for annoyance, so he didn't have all that many friends. But the ones he did have, the ones he had to leave behind after working years on their relationship, were the best thing that ever happened to him. Those friends had stuck by him through thick and through thin.

"Come on, Marluxia." He followed without a sound this time, since Namine didn't have her vice grip on him. "Your first class is Biology III." She stopped for a moment, but Marluxia could tell she wasn't finished speaking by the way her mouth opened then shut. "I didn't know you were actually SMART, Marly." She piped, laughing.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled, his annoyance showing. His blue crystalline orbs glared at her, but she only shrugged it off and kept going.

Namine was odd to Marluxia. Why would someone not care like she did? Of course, in a school of 10,000 it was probably easy to cast someone off and never see them again if one wanted to isolated themselves from that person. Maybe that would be what Marluxia did to Namine, wait for his chance then just vanish...

Oh wait...

They were neighbors...

_'Fuck'_

He groaned inwardly, readjusting a book bag he'd been carrying on his back with school supplies in it. He felt a little odd in such a crowded hall, one.. because it was SO crowded. And two, because everyone in the hall was most definitely NOT carrying bags.

_'Way to be the odd one out, dumbshit'_ He mentally kicked himself, sighing softly. So far, he hadn't seen one person who he might be able to even REMOTELY relate to... It was gonna be a bad 2 years of high school. And these were supposed to be the fun years. Absolute bullshit.

"Here's your class, _Marly._" She taunted him, knowing he could do nothing back. Maybe that was her strength? Since she was a girl, she must've used her femininity to keep people of the opposite sex basically on a leash. It was like poking a vicious dog that was tied up with a stick. But one day, he knew the rope holding the dog was going to break, and Namine can't run faster then a rabid pit bull out to kill...

Of course that was all a figure of speech meaning one day a guy was gonna retort... rather harshly, and her little world would be shattered..

He stepped into the class hesitantly, silently, but with more grace then any other student probably had in years. Marluxia approached the teachers desk politely and waited, but he couldn't help noticing snickers in the background.

"Find your seat young man." The female teacher croaked rudely.

He didn't get it. He was new, he needed to know what was going on in the class. Hell, he needed to know WHERE his seat was.

"But, I'm-"

"Find your seat!"

"I'm-" He tried again.

"Leave my room."

"But Mrs.-" His face showed of pure distress, anger, and bewilderment at this teachers hostile attitude.

She rolled back in her computer chair and pressed a button on the wall that was linked to the intercom system.

"Office." A woman echoed into the room.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Brown. I have a student, by the name of Marluxia Amire, who refuses to obey. Please send someone to get him." The teacher said loudly.

By now the whole class was snickering and staring. Marluxia's lips parted in disdain.

"What the hell is your problem, Lady!? I didn't do anything! I'm new! NEW! N-E-W!"

Her face lit up in lividness, and honestly, for a moment Marluxia thought she was gonna fly over her desk and throttle him. But, that didn't stop him from flying off the handle at her.

At that time, the class was staring in awe, most surprised he would DARE take on Mrs. Brown, the other few just surprised he would take on any adult like that.

"Mar...luxia... A... A-Amire?" a voice mumbled through the deafening silence, obviously trying to figure out how to pronounce his name.

Marluxia looked straight left to the figure in the door way. It was a boy, younger, probably a Sophomore, with shimmery silver, emo-cut hair. He was short, about a head shorter then Marluxia.. What surprised the Junior was that he could see this boy's eyes from across the large room. Not only that, but one was even hid from view by his hair but he could STILL see it. They were violet, which put his sky blue ones to shame.

Marluxia turned to the teacher and sneered then left the room with the strange boy.

"Is that woman always a bitch?" He asked once they were out in the hall.

The boy shrugged and looked straight ahead, not bothering to make conversation. This for some reason completely offended Marluxia, but it also allured him to the other.

Pushing his pride aside, he grinned and nudged the boy as they were walking, finding out the bad way how light the Sophomore was when he sent the other sideways into the lockers.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" The other burst into a fit.

"I'm sorry!!" Marluxia said, holding his hands up. "You weren't supposed to be that light! I swear I didn't mean to!"

"Do you KNOW how many kids I could have beat your ass right at this VERY EXACT moment?!"

"No, of course I don't know that! I'm new! I don't even know your name! I'm sorry! Okay, what do you want me to do? I'm sorry! Do you want my lunch money or some shit?" It was beyond Marluxia as to why he was begging for forgiveness from the scrawny 10th grader when he could probably beat the fuck out of him and any friend that was sent the Junior's way.

"Fuck no I don't want your money." The smaller teen said then looked at him oddly, before he started walking again.

"Say, aren't you kinda young to be an office aid? The only gave that position to Seniors at my old school.."

"Not an office aid. I'm in ISP."

"ISP?"

"In School Placement. Y'know... An acronym... Say it with me aaaacccrrooo-"

"I know what a fucking acronym is, don't patronize me. What is In School Placement? Some sort of advanced program?"

"Fuck no. It's detention. I got it for fighting..."

"Then why the hell are you here and not in ISP?"

"Because I'm actually this little word called SMART, and I got done with my work, so now they're having me run errands."

"Oh."

The Sophomore didn't say anything more until they got to the office. When he turned to leave, Marluxia grabbed him by the arm -which, to anyone who knew Zexion- was a very bold move. But the Junior thought nothing of it.

"What's your name?" Marluxia asked, at least wanting to know the name of the boy he'd nearly killed with a locker on the first day of school.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The boy answered then jerked his arm out of Marluxia's grip and left the office.

_'What a moody little bastard.'_

But he still couldn't shake the inward thought that him and this boy probably had a lot in common. Though, he wouldn't see much of him, if any of him after that encounter since the other was apparently a Sophomore, and Sophomores were in a different building.

"Excuse me, who was that kid who just brought me here?"

The office aid laughed.

"That's Zexion, the most common face in ISP."

"Oh.. I see... Well, I was brought here from Mrs. Brown's class... I got in trouble... I guess.."

The office aid again laughed.

"Don't worry about it, they stopped punishing the kids she sends up here because it's usually for pointless reasons... If she asks, just say you got morning detention."

"O...kay... So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Have a seat."

Marluxia sat in a waiting chair and stared out the window that overlooked a garden in the center of the campus. He wanted to go out and bask in the sun with the flowers and drink up the smell they gave off. After a while, his thoughts drifted off to Zexion. He wondered why the Sophomore was so tough shelled. Of course, Marluxia had a pretty thick shell too, but nothing like the one Zexion had around him. It was made of cinder blocks...

Ϡ←

Later on in the day, Marluxia had a small group of acquaintances to sit with at lunch. Fortunately, it didn't include Namine, who apparently had lunch A... But he did see a familiar face, that face belonging to Zexion. The silver haired boy was sitting away from the crowds reading a book and eating a slice of pizza at the same time.

_'Didn't he say he had tons of friends who could kick my ass... Was he... bluffing?'_ He leaned forward over the table and motioned for one of his new acquaintances, a Senior by the name of Cloud, to lean forward too.

"That kid, Zexion, do you know him?" He asked, pointing a little to the lone figure reading.

"Mmm... Not really... No one knows him. He's a loner. Got no friends. I tried to be nice to him once and he completely blew me off so I just call him Dickhead. Not even the emos and goths like him."

"Why? What's the point of being mean? He obviously just want to be solitary. You're not the most social person on the planet either Cloud."

"Everyone needs friends."

"So you're going to bully him into having friends? I some how don't think that'll be accomplished well..."

All of a sudden he felt a little guilty for what he'd did earlier. He was perceived as no different then any of the other bullies to Zexion. It didn't matter to Marluxia if Zexion had tried to pull a bluff on him. Hell, Marluxia would do the same thing if he was disliked as much as the Sophomore.

Ϡ←

Day after day passed in the new school. It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. He made friends easy and was getting good grades and such. But he was always so solemn at lunch. He spent the whole time watching Zexion to see if anything new happened. But nothing ever did. The only thing to changed day after day was the book – which he usually had a new one every day-, and the food.

After about a month, he gave up watching Zexion and decided to move on with life because obviously he was becoming consumed with the Sophomore and wondering what was on his mind. Though, as soon as he quit watching him, it seemed like everything happened.

It was a Friday. At lunch. Everything was normal. Marluxia hadn't seen Zexion in forever it seemed like. But he was the topic of conversation at the table.

"Did you hear about Zexion?" A girl, Yuffie asked.

"No, what about him?" Another girl, this one different by the name of Aerith asked.

"He's getting in a fight with Seifer today after school!" Yuffie answered.

Cloud groaned. "Seifer's gonna kick the living shit out of Zexion. Zexion better bring some back up because Seifer's friends always jump in.. Even when he's winning."

Marluxia sat and listened to the conversation, sneaking a peak over to where Zexion usually sat. No Zexion..

"Where's it at?" Marluxia asked hesitantly, wondering if maybe if he knew where if was, he might be able to watch over the Sophomore.

"It's down on West Wing Avenue... Or it's supposed to be." Yuffie answered.

"I see."

It was perfect. Marluxia actually lived near there. It was kind of the slummy part of town, but him and his mom had happened to stumble across a decent, affordable house there.

Ϡ←

After school, Marluxia hurried home and changed into a black tank top with 'Halloween' written on the front of it in red. He also slipped into a pair of smoky gray, heavily pocketed, baggy pants. Marluxia pulled his almond brown-ish pink hair back into a pony-tail, leaving parts hanging out.

Leaving his home, he wandered for a while until he heard a bunch of yelling and the sounds of skin smacking skin. Breaking out into a run, he ran towards the sounds, hoping Zexion hadn't gotten too beat up in his absence.

There in front of him was Zexion, pinned to the wall by a forearm pressed to his neck while three people simultaneously punched him repeatedly in the stomach. Surprisingly, Zexion didn't make any sounds as their fists collided with his stomach.

Marluxia, deciding to not be so nice, didn't stop the teen by verbal abuse, instead he rushed at the middle one, who was the strongest, and the leader. Seifer, he was guessing. When he reached him, he landed a bone crunching hit to the side of the head, sending the boy reeling.

The other two immediately jumped away as their leader fell to the ground clutching his head. One, a female came at Marluxia swinging, but he easily dodge her slow blows and shoved her to the ground beside Seifer. He couldn't hit her. But he could definitely shove her around a bit. Lucky for her though, she decided to tend to her friend instead of fight.

Then it was just him and a massive ape-like brute who came at him just as slow, if not slower, then the girl had. Marluxia knew if he got hit, it'd probably hurt. Buuuuut, Marluxia was the master of not getting hit. So as the ape swung, he easily dodged the hit, coming up under it and frogging the huge mass of human right in the nose.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" The mass yelled, holding his now bleeding nose. They backed off, and eventually slunk away, the girl helping Seifer, and the massive oaf holding his nose and complaining.

Slowly, Marluxia turned to Zexion and sighed. The silver-haired Sophomore was doubled over retching up his guts all over the ground in front of him. The Junior was at a loss for what to do, he couldn't leave him. But he didn't know if Zexion would agree to be taken to Marluxia's house.

Moving over to him, he placed a hand on the back of the Sophomore. "C'mon, my house isn't far away." He mumbled, nearly incoherently..

Zexion turned to him, the corners of his mouth a nasty orange vomit color and his face white as snow. His eyes had tears in them, but Marluxia knew the Sophomore would never let them fall.

"You gonna come? Or not?" Marluxia asked, trying to sound like he didn't care, but it didn't work well since he did care.

Zexion didn't say anything, he merely limped after the Junior as they left.

It took forever to get to Marluxia's house. True, it hadn't been far away, but when you had someone who had to stop and puke ever five steps and on top of that, couldn't walk correctly, it took a while. But when they did approach it, it was obviously it was one of the better-kept houses on the block.

Marluxia opened the locked door with his key and held it open for Zexion.

Zexion shivered when the ice cold air came flooding from Marluxia's house out onto him. He concluded that Marluxia must be an icicle on the inside. Slowly, he limped inside, feeling the familiar feeling of puke about to leave him from the moving.

"Stay here. I'll get you a trash can and a blanket." Marluxia said, disappearing into the chilly house.

Zexion felt like an idiot standing in front of the door... It had been the first time in years since he'd been to someone other then his family's house. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long before the Junior came back.

"Here, hold this." He gave the trash can to the Sophomore then gently led him up a flight of stares and into the first room they came to. It was obviously Marluxia's room from the way it smelled like a mix of Axe and flowery air-freshener.

He guided Zexion to the bed, then went back to the door and shut it. "Take your shirt off." He commanded, watching Zexion's face go wild in bewilderment as he was about to start shouting.

"I'm not going to rape you. Take your shirt off so I can see what they did to you. I'm gonna check to see if any of your ribs are broken or such." He said quickly, motioning with his hands for Zexion to get to it.

Slowly, cautiously, the Sophomore removed his shirt and laid it beside him. The cold air made goosebumps rise on his skin and he shivered before he could stop himself.

"I can't turn on the heat, or believe me I would. My mom has a lock on it. She locks everything. Even the refrigerator." He mumbled, moving to sit beside the male and pushing him by the shoulders down to lay flat on the bed. Gently, Marluxia's hands drifted over the warm skin, lingering on each rib. For each one he slid his hand around the Sophomore's slim upper torso, feeling all of the bone. Then he pressed on each one a bit, seeing if they moved more then they should. Then his hand left the boy's body. To Zexion, that had almost felt like a massage, and it relaxed him quite a bit. His stomach still hurt, but he wasn't nauseous anymore thanks to Marluxia.

Slowly, he rolled over on the comfortable and pulled the covers over his body. He didn't bother to put his shirt back on because there was really no point in straining himself when he was allowed to relax.

"You're welcome." Marluxia said sarcastically, a little venom on his tongue for not being thanked at all.

"Thank you..." Zexion mumbled softly, closing his vibrant violet eyes. The Sophomore immediately drifted to sleep under the warmth of the amazingly soft fur blanket that was covering him. And the massage had helped relax him quite a bit too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own, nor claim to own any of Kingdom Hearts characters. The plot and chapters are totally original & © CYANiiDE POiiSON.

I've started my writing back up.

This may not be absolutely AMAZING so bear with me while I get used to writing again. 3

Constructive criticism wanted.

**Characters: **

Marluxia/Zexion

**Rating:**

M for profanity, adult themes, possible violence, and whatever else I decide to throw in.

**Updated just for a requests and because I got tired of waiting. xD**

This one's a bit shorter.

Haute Monde

Ϡ←Chapter 2:

When Zexion woke up later that night, he yawned groggily. He reached up and felt his hair, which was, as he feared, a monstrous mess. But that was okay. There was no one else in the room with him, he noted. Slowly, he sat up and stretched, immediately feeling the pain in his stomach. But it wasn't sharp anymore. It was now just a dull ache.

He hesitantly scanned the room, almost like he was afraid something was going to jump out and eat him. The room was an odd shade of purple, and had posters everywhere. The walls had pictures of flowers, very creepy flowers, but they were flowers nonetheless. Above the headboard of the bed was a Halloween Town poster, showing the town square which had a well of green vat with a snake spewing the mysterious liquid.

The ceiling was black and had those cute little glow in the dark stars stuck to it. And the carpet was actually... not carpet at all.. He thought it was carpet when he came in, then again, he was also in a partial daze when he came in. The floor was actually black tile with a purple rug thrown over it.

For it being a teenage boys room, it was surprisingly neat and tidy. Everything was perfectly in order.

He was pulled out of his mind when he caught a whiff of bell peppers cooking, which smelled absolutely delicious. Carefully, he slid out of bed and put his shirt back on then left the room, on arm cradling his right side which was particularly pained.

When he crept downstairs, he peeked into the kitchen, afraid that maybe it wasn't Marluxia cooking. But it was.

Marluxia looked up to Zexion and gave him a crooked smile. "I'm cooking eggs with cheese, bell peppers and onions. Have a seat at the table." He said softly.

It took a bit for the food to finish, but as soon as it did, he gave Zexion a plate of it with 2 pieces of toast.

"I don't know if I can eat all of this." The Sophomore mumbled shyly, afraid he'd upset Marluxia because he wouldn't be able to eat it all.

"That's okay. I'll eat what you have left." He said shrugging nonchalantly.

Zexion ate in silence, keeping his eyes on his food even though he could tell Marluxia was watching him. But it didn't discomfort him any. It actually made him feel a bit safer because of the act of kindness the older male had done for him.

"Are you staying at my house all night? Because if you aren't, I'll drive you home."

"You're old enough to drive?"

"Of course, I'm nearly 18... I'm just old to be a Junior." Marluxia said, grinning a bit then turning to put the rest of the eggs on another plate and cover it with Saran wrap. "Got held back in 7th grade. Sad isn't it?"

Zexion was a little unnerved now as he learned Marluxia's age, but he kept his head bowed so the other male didn't see the distress, he could only hope that the Junior didn't ask his age because he was quite a bit younger..

"So how old are you?"

_'Fuck me.'_ Zexion cursed in his head. "I'm 15."

"Aren't you a little young to be in 10th?"

Marluxia was a little surprised at how young Zexion was. But the Sophomore was so mature, so it wasn't completely astonishing that he'd mistaken the other for being older.

"I skipped a grade because I'm so smart."

"Ah." Was all the older male said. The kitchen fell into silence as the Junior put the food away in the fridge his mother had so graciously unlocked for them. Really, Marluxia didn't care at all. What mattered to him was his maturity level. His friends had to be mature, but not like they had a stick up their ass... Zexion needed to work on that. But at the moment everything was surprisingly... pleasant.

"So are you staying or not? You might need to call your parents, it's nearly 11 o'clock. You slept for hours." Obviously Zexion had slept for hours. But Marluxia was just trying to fill the emptiness of the room.

"No parents to care." Zexion mumbled. "It's your choice if you want to take me home or not."

Marluxia again was a bit surprised, then he realized WHY Zexion was so mature. It was because he had to take care of himself so he had to grow up fast. It was also a very... sad statement. Or at least the way he worded it.

"You can stay here. I'm sure you probably get lonely all alone at your house."

"Not really." He said his voice basically being eaten by the silence around them...

That was also sad. Marluxia had had a class in his old school over human psychology. And he could tell, from what he'd learned, that Zexion was always lonely. But after a while, the boy had probably just stopped feeling it. And then the loneliness, in his mind, became normality.

Zexion finished and slid his chair back, lifting himself from it and picking up his plate to put it in the sink. But Marluxia took it from him and nodded for him to go back upstairs. The older male finished off what was left then put the plate in the sink. Then headed up the stairs himself.

Once he entered his room and grinned at the silver-haired male all bundled up in the fur blanket. Quietly, he shut the door and moved tiredly over to the bed, sitting beside the shorter male.

"I hope you plan on sharing because that's my only blanket." He said, grinning.

"I think I'll just freeze." Zexion said, handing the other male the blanket.

"No no. Take it. I'll just put on some warm clothes." He said, pushing the blanket back to Zexion. "Beddy-bye time, boy." He said, nodding for the other to scoot over and lay down.

Marluxia got up and gathered a few clothing necessities then switched off the light. The room plunged into darkness, and Marluxia must've thought the dark hid his body as he began to change, but Zexion could still see the older males strong form in the moonlight.

When the Junior had changed into his long-sleeved shirt and hoody, he climbed into bed beside Zexion, but with plenty of room in between them. The smaller male was blushing intensely, but the darkness hid it.

Though, it went away soon enough and Zexion drifted off to sleep in the unfamiliar room.

Ϡ←

In the morning, Marluxia was the first one up. He sat up, scratching his head and looked down to his little sleeping companion. Zexion was curled up in a little ball sleeping peacefully under the thick blankets.

Marluxia reached over to him and petted his hair slightly, grinning a soft little smile. Zexion looked almost as cute as a puppy. It was hard not to touch. Though, he only allowed himself about 3 strokes before he got up, thanking Kingdom Hearts that it was Saturday and not a school day.

He got dressed in his closet and then looked to the clock on his wall which read 10:37 AM. He sighed, figuring it was time for Zexion to get up so he turned on his radio which started playing a CD by the artist Porcelain and the Tramps. It was a seductive song all about sex called I Feel Perfect.

Then he ran and jumped on the bed right over the top of Zexion and grinned as he bounced the male awake. Zexion squeaked and gasped as he tried to situate himself.

"S-stop!" He cried out, gasping.

"Whyyyyy?" Marluxia whined playfully, grinning like the Cheshire cat, like he was planning to do something... evil. But instead, the Junior climbed off of him and sighed. "What do you want for breakfast, if my mom unlocked the fridge."

"I-I'm..." He started, then shrugged. "I think I'm just gonna walk home." Zexion nodded softly and stood up, stretching. "Thank you very much for having me." He mumbled, remembering his manners... for once.

"Where do you live?" Marluxia's voice echoed through the air in the room that had somehow became eerily quiet.

Zexion had wished Marluxia hadn't asked where he lived. Now the Junior would feel obligated to take him home since it was so far away. And he didn't want to cause the other male anymore trouble then he already had. "I live on the East side of town. In the Emerald Park Apartments by the Radiant Garden Mall."

"Holy shit! That like 15 miles away! That's entirely across town, how do you get to school everyday." He asked, baffled in all reality.

"Subway. Then a short bus ride. You get used to the walking too. So it's okay. I'll make it fine." He said, waving his hand for Marluxia to get off it and not worry.

"Let me take you. It's safer and cleaner then the buses and subways."

"No." He said, looking to the older male defiantly.

"What if you get raped?"

"Are you seriously trying to throw the Rape Speech at me? Seriously?!" He asked, nearly laughing. "I've been doing this for YEARS and nothings happened yet. So leave it alone."

Marluxia grunted, mad at the fact that a FREE car ride had just been turned down. Who does that? Choosing a bus and subway over a clean car for two was just ridiculous.

"I'll be fine. Promise." Zexion said as he slipped on the shoes that he'd slipped off in the middle of the night sometime, then got up to leave.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"100 Sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Lying?"

"Ye-NO!" Zexion huffed and left the room. But he wasn't actually mad... at all. He was amused that Marluxia cared so much. The Junior was definitely a weirdo for that in itself. But also because he offered to waste gas on someone who doesn't need it. Scratch the weirdo. He was an ALIEN.

Ϡ←

When Zexion got home -yes, Marluxia finally let him leave- he stripped himself of his shirt and shoes. It was time for a nice hot shower and some cereal, then cartoons until he fell back asleep. Yes, that sounded amazing to him for some reason.

He gathered some clean clothes and reminded himself that he needed to do laundry soon. He grabbed a tank top and some boxers then went to the bathroom, which was very small and white, but big enough for him. Tossing the new clothes on top of the toilet lid -which was closed, mind you- and turning on the water, he sighed softly.

Now that he'd had company for nearly 18 hours straight, he felt the strong urge to run back to Marluxia and spend more time with an actual human being and not a made up character like his TV and books offered. Zexion really _was_ living a sad existence.

"Damn, that's nice..." He said as he said as he stepped into the steaming water, feeling all his muscles tense at the heat at first, then relaxed immensely, making him feel all mushy and limp. It took him forever before he could bring himself to start washing his hair and body. And he paid for that in the end when the water turned cold. But that was okay... He enjoyed the embrace of water nonetheless.

After he got out and dressed, he made himself a bowl of Fruit Loops and sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV. Momo, his brindle colored kitten, jumped up in his lap, making him smile softly. "Hey there, Mo, hey kitty." He said in a VERY childish voice. But that was okay when he was alone.

When he finished his oh-so nutritious meal, he set the bowl on the floor and let Momo have the sugary milk. To normal people, all that sugar would have them bouncing around and very awake. But the sweet treat did the opposite for Zexion. It calmed him down and made him sleepy. His body was so ass-backwards it wasn't even funny.

As his cartoons played on, sprawled out, then eventually rolled over, facing into the couch and shut his eyes. This was his bed actually. The bedroom that his apartment had was full of his books. He was willing to actually give up sleeping space for his own personal library. Then again, there was barely enough room for a twin bed in there, so it wasn't much of a loss. Everything he had was basically packed into his small living room. And some of it over-flowed into the kitchen.

It was okay though. After years of living on his own, he learned to cope.

Ϡ←

Marluxia's weekend was extremely eventful, yet extremely boring at the same time. He went out with friends every night, going out to the movies and out to eat. It wasn't a special occasion, but Marluxia guessed they were just treating themselves to a treat this weekend or something.

When school started up again, Marluxia was actually happy. He loved the movies and going out to eat of course, but the people in Hollow Bastion were just so... easy to read. There was nothing mysterious about them, therefore, they weren't that interesting to the Junior. But school always went by fast to him, so he could pretty much ignore the other kids. It all worked out in the end.

Except at lunch. Lunch was always slow since he had time to think to himself, which actually wasn't that great to Marluxia since he didn't like thinking that much.

Zexion was always there too, giving Marluxia something to think about. Which was worse than thinking. It was thinking... about another boy. Since Friday night and Saturday Marluxia hadn't had a single thought about Zexion, but now that he saw him, every question came flooding back. He was about to get up and go sit by him, but the bell rang, signaling for everyone to head to their 4th period.

Marluxia said goodbye to all his new friends then turned to see if Zexion would skip 4th period with him. But he Sophomore was no where to be seen.

_'Damn.' _He thought as he decided to head to 4th hour for the hell of it now. There was really no point in missing a class without a reason. It only meant more work tomorrow, and perhaps 'ISP' if he got caught. After all, skipping wasn't permitted..


End file.
